


Shooting Stars

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Starshipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Tonight is a rare Star Shower that happens once every 50 years. Two lovers embrace under the night sky, content in one another's arms as they watch the skies above.The 100th unique Starshipping story that was (not) requested! ;3
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Yusei x Judai or the content which is tagged then don't bother reading. This is extreme fluffy romance. :P
> 
> Thanks and enjoy! ♥

It was a beautiful night out in Neo Domino City. The streets were calm, the night winds blew, and all around you could feel the peace in the air.

Yet there was excitement in the air as well. For tonight was a rare star shower that happened once every 50 years. Meteors reflecting glistening shooting stars would fly across the night sky, leaving behind beautiful shimmering icy trails in their wake.

Two individuals were outside on a balcony waiting for the show to start. One excited brunette and one raven haired looked up at the sky, leaning on each other as they waited for the spectacle. 

“Tonight is going to be magical, and to think we’ve seen some things in our lifetime. More than most people could say. But this time, i’m glad its something nice, we deserve something good for once rather than all the crap tossed at us.” The brunette chuckled in amusement to his partner’s comment. Finding it too true to reply, he just leaned up and kissed the other on the lips. 

“Yeah, and what’s better is that I get to watch tonight’s star shower with my very own Shooting Star of Satellite.~”

Eyes glistening with love and affection at the compliment, Yusei snuggled closer to Judai. Both smiling wide under a star filled sky. Their love shines bright through the night, just like the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be fun to write the 100th unique Starshipping fic as I joked to @Star_bwjuyu on Twitter XD
> 
> I hope you like this cute little ficlet! :) Leave a comment and kudo pretty please? }:3c
> 
> Please don’t badger me how it is not 100th. Technically it is but when I wrote this there’s a multi chapter fic being written at the same time I was writing this. So it doesn’t look like the 100th but I’m counting separate stories not position. :p


End file.
